Do You Have Your Vest On
by adriennett
Summary: In the middle of a case, things could easily deteriorate. It may starts with a simple question... [Now a two-shot] [Human AU]
1. Do You Have Your Vest On

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm here with a one-shot this time. I don't know what the shell's wrong with me, because I normally don't like human AU stories, but yet I've written a human AU one-shot. Actually this short thingy is written to a friend, who really likes crime and thriller (so do I), but I decided to update it.  
Oh, one more thing, before you start reading: I'm not really good at English, so, sorry for the mistakes. As I always say, don't like, don't read. I know, it is confusing, but this story IS NOT A DEATH FIC! I hope you'll like it. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of TMNT.

* * *

It was a frigid, snow-free winter. The deciduous trees were all became bald, ice was formed on the top layer of the lakes and cool wind blew into the flushed faces. The Central Park lost its beauty. Now it more closely resembled a deserted, lifeless forest than a beautiful park. The benches alongside of the walkway were all empty, nowhere a man. In the distance, the light fog shrouded skyscrapers unfolded, although almost merged into a gray sky.

With hands in pockets, head down, he walked in the deserted park. He was wearing a long black jacket, with a zipper pulled up to his neck. He walked noiselessly, moving like a shadow. The cold changed his breath into white smoke. He just wanted to be alone, nothing else. The thoughts swirled in his mind as a hurricane, the thinking is now required much more energy than usual. He hoped that the cool air will help clearing the bewildered mentality.

The peace and quiet didn't take long. He noticed a faint vibration, which was caused by his cell phone. He paused and took a deep breath. He just longed for an hour's solitude and nothing more. Why is not this given to him? With stinging eyes he stared in front of him, tensing his muscles, but finally took the phone and answered the call.

"Leo, we've got the camera's records. I've already sent the nine PM theme," Don's anxious voice came over the other side of the line.

"Copy that. I'm going back now," he responded.

"That won't be necessary." Then the line went dead. Leo frowned. Still what was that supposed to mean? As Don said, the substance had already appeared between the received files. Before it would be opened, Leo looked around. This recording contained extremely important things and he didn't want anyone else to be eye or ear witness for this video.

Silence. The park was completely empty. Leo took a deep breath. He was a good-looking young man, his dark brown hair perfectly highlighted his masculine traits and determined gaze. He strained bit his lower lip and launched the video.

A late-night street detail unfolded before him. On the roads barely rushed away a few cars, pedestrians couldn't be really seen all the way to the tenth second. After ten seconds, a hooded figure appeared in the picture. Leo curiously eyed the way the character's looking around as if he's searching after eyewitnesses and pulling something out of his pocket. The recording was too dark for him to discern exactly what the subject is. Not much later four other man appeared, standing around him and pointing a gun at the victim. One of them said something for which the hooded replied. Although his face was not visible, Leo still felt the fear of the guy through the tape. The conversation did not take long. The victim was shot. Four, he got just four shots. Blood splashed in all directions from the acquired wounds.

Leo's heart skipped a beat. With narrowed eyes he continued watching the video, on which the guy's collapsing, the object is knocked out of his hand which is picked up by one of the four. After some sentences they disappeared into the night, and the video went black. It is strange, very strange, Leo thought. So the man died because of an object. There's only one question left. What kind of object?

He found an other file in the inbox which was sent by Raphael. Since, his interest was aroused by the recording, he opened it without hesitation. Coordinates. The file contained coordinates. He didn't know that, what place the coordinates indicated, but Don's previous sentence suggested he needs to investigate this.

He didn't have to go far on the basis of the coordinates. The venue was the Central Park. Leo pocketed the device, and set off towards the right place. He deviated from the path, and walked across the grass. His curiosity grew. He would have loved if they manage to close the case.

A new bench was revealed to his eyes, which to his surprise a man was sitting on with his back to him. Leo narrowed his eyebrows. His face was flushed but wasn't cold already. With cautious steps he approached the man. Who wants to sit alone in such a cold day in the middle of the Central Park? The question received answer soon.

"You soon got here, Fearless." The voice was very familiar. Raphael. The young man stood up, turned to face Leo. He was also wearing a thick coat, his face was red. His amber gaze was contentedly eyeing his partner.

"I was in the nearby," Leo explained. Raph nodded. He wasn't as tall as Leo was, but he was more muscular. "Don sent the recordings. The member was murdered for an object."

"I know. I've seen it," came the rigid reply.

"So… other news? Have we known exactly what was stolen from the victim?" asked Leo. He didn't understand why, but he felt the air's flickering between him and Raph. Now better than usual.

"Not yet, but Mike's workin' to improve the recording. At least his attention ain't only directin' to pizza," said Raph and took steps closer to his partner. Partner, though, rather sibling. Leo swallowed, tensing his muscles. Why had he come here actually? To hear what he already knew? It makes no sense. Raphael wants something, he was sure.

"Why did you need the coordinates? Is there something you wanna say?" he blurted out the question.

"Yeah," Raph breathed, one hand reaching under his coat. "Do you have your vest on?" he inquired. Leo was surprised. This question makes no sense. Why is he asking such a thing from him?

"Y… yes," he answered, but before he could have append anything, his partner interrupted, "Good." After that, everything happened too fast. He discovered a black object in Raph's hand, followed by a soft thud sound, and sharp pain in his chest. He gasped, his lungs tightened. He lost his balance, slamming his back with the hard asphalt. Tears rolled down his cheeks, obscuring his vision. Two shots, but there may be more. Both close up. Was it a shot at all? Leo didn't know. His mind was so confused that he couldn't think straight. Breathe… breathe… No avail. His lungs did not want to work properly.

Raph? He tried to look around, but the scenery is blurring in front of him, blood is pounding in his ears. What happened? Someone attacked them? Raph? Is… is he okay? Has he got a shot too? Was it a shot at all? Deep, painful growl left his throat. His eyes narrowed, struggled. He wanted to see, what happened to his partner. He gently rolled onto his back, and looked around. He saw a figure leaning over him, but could not make out his face. There was something in his hand.

A pistol. He heard another thud, which was followed by even sharper pain. He's been shot. Someone shot him. Leo loudly groaned cringing in agony. His face was covered with tears, which slowly began to freeze onto his skin. He touched his chest, but felt no blood. The bulletproof vest protected him, but not from rib fracture. His cell phone… he must notify Don…

Leo couldn't move; the pain permeated his whole body. He also had the power to poke the cell phone out of his pocket, but the device fell to the ground. Struggling in vain, he could not pick up. So he gave up. He looked at the offender, who was still there. The man tried to focus. He needed to find out, who's the perpetrator. He has to...

The image difficultly, but began to sharpen. The perpetrator's face finally became visible for a moment. Leo's eyes widened. Raph…?

His fingers reached for the phone, but he had no strength left to pick it up. He tried to speak, but no sound came from his throat. He heard another shot, and then the world ceased to exist.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? It is bad, isn't it?

What happened? Why happened? I leave it on your imagination.

xx


	2. Don't forget your Vest

**A/N:** Hey there! Well, because this one-shot was a little bit confused, I decided to write an explanation. Sorry for my mistakes. I hope you'll like it. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of TMNT.

* * *

_18 hours earlier…_

"So, I'll be the bait."

The dark room's air was filled with glacial nervousness and frustration. The only light source was provided by a flat panel monitor, on which a map emerged. The tiny light illuminated three young man's face, which were full of firmness. One of them sat in front of the computer desk, playing with a pen among his fingers. The case, which was currently being developed, pressed his shoulders the most. Not because he paddled on dangerous waters, but rather because he was worried about his companions. He was just a computer nerd, an analyst. He scanned the ground from behind the computer, leading the others away from trouble. But this time, he led them into trouble. But he had to. It was their Sensei's only chance.

He carefully looked up his partners. They stood behind him silently, digesting the idea. The man with amber gaze crossed his arms and deeply engrossed in thought. He hated to be at bay. And it was not just about chess, but almost matte finish too. They were losing, but now, here was an idea, a stupid idea.

Ever since this new gang had showed up, everything was turned upside down. Innocent lives are at stake, murders, disappearances happen, which only could be stopped by them. This is their stuff, to avert the threat… at any cost. Especially now. Whoever this new enemy is, they're master's life is at risk. This enemy had tried to kill him many times. The master, who used to trained them, raised them as a team is in danger and it's their job to protect him. And if they need to sacrifice someone, they will.

The third person swallowed hard. It was difficult to pronounce the words. _Bait… bait… bait_. It didn't sound reassuring. As he had spoken up finally, all eyes were fixed on him. He was the person who had been forbidden to take part in this mission, but now he was the focal point. Everything happened so unexpectedly for him. His muscles tensed, his fist clenched. His master, his father is in danger. It's his duty to protect him. And if that means that his life should be offered on a silver platter to the enemy, he will try not to slip fault in the plan.

"Look, Leo…" began Don, "I know, this is dangerous, but you're our only ho-"

"I'm in," Leo interrupted determined. Raphael narrowed his eyes and turned to him. As much as he wanted to help, he did not want to hurt his friend… brother.

"I still don't like this," Raph shook his head. "Let's go over it again," he continued, "we need a venue that we know only about, right?"

Don nodded, but decided to complain in more detail, "We know that there's mole's in our midst, but who, we have no idea. This mole is constantly watching us, so if we want to be successful, we must do everything skillfully. Raph, you said you have connections that could help us get information about this new gang." Raphael nodded. Don continued, "Now, listen carefully, because this part of the mission is illegal. So, you and Leo are gonna meet somewhere, far from our base. You set him up and hand him over to the enemy. They won't hurt Leo, because he's one of Splinter's students. He's valuable. Once he got in, they probably will interrogate him. Leo can perfectly manipulate people; he'll get to the head of this gang."

"Okay, okay. So this is a well-staged set up," Raphael concluded.

"Yes," Don agreed.

"But what if Leo won't make it out alive? What if he-"

"They won't hurt him," Don insisted.

"How can ya' be so sure?"

"Because I know the gang's head."

Raph fell silent, staring at Leo in complete shock. Don jut nodded modestly. Raphael wanted to say something, but nothing just a low moan escaped his throat. So, Leo knows this member who they're fighting against. What? He couldn't believe it_. This is bullshit. No, it… it can't be_. He shook his head and gaped. _No way. No way!_ His anger started to elevate. It wasn't a good sign.

"How?" Once he could properly breathe, asked. "Who's this guy actually? How d'ya know about him?"

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is. He took Splinter, or it doesn't excite ya'?"

Don watched silently, as Raph and Leo entangle in a fight again. They were always arguing, he could do nothing to stop them. Nothing. But now they had important tasks, which must be implemented, there is no place for debates. Collecting himself, he interrupted, "Guys, enough. We need to work. I know it's shocked you, Raph, but we must continue."

"You knew it, didn't you?" Raphael hissed surprised. Don lowered his head and bit his lip. Guilt ran through his body. His heart pounded rapidly, his muscles tensed. He didn't want to disagree with Raph. Especially not now.

Ironic laughter erupted from Raphael. Cause of the laughter Don shuddered. It wasn't a good sign.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked with so much sarcasm in his tone. His eyes threw sparks. He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head, he spoke, "This would be a _great_ team? Ridiculous." He strongly emphasized the great word while spitting.

"Raph, stop!" It was the last drop. Leonardo grabbed Raph's shirt with a strong motion, and pressed him against the wall. Raphael swung his hands in surprise striking down stuff from the table. Donatello startled and got up from his chair. With narrowed eyes, he watched the incidence. Leo tightly held his furious and stunned partner, leaning close to his face. With hard voice, he whispered, "You wanna save Splinter? You wanna?" he asked, pressing him much powerfully to the wall. Their gaze met. Raph felt his body numb, he couldn't breathe. He's emotions not abated. He was now angrier at him than ever, but nevertheless he wanted to save his master.

When his muscles were relaxed, Leo slowly let off of him, but his narrowed eyes were constantly watching him.

"Yes. I want to save Splinter," Raphael answered highlighting every single word. As the tension abated, Don took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"So, how do we do it?" Leo questioned, never take his eyes off Raph. Don swallowed before he replied, "First and foremost, it is illegal. Your little 'comedy' allows you to get close to their gang leader. But after you got in, you're on your own. You must face with him alone without our help to find Splinter's location. Are you sure you will be able to solve it?" Anxiety felt in Don's voice. He didn't want to do this, but they had no other solution.

"Yes," came the determined reply. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. By then I get the recordings too. Raph will send your skirmish's coordinates."

Leo shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to show signs of strength, but in fact he was scared. It will be a great catch. If anything goes wrong in the calculation the whole thing fails. Raphael felt his partner's growing tension. He looked at him and said, "Hey, don't worry Fearless. It's just a shot into tha Kevlar." His tone was still full of sarcasm, which made Leo shiver. "Don't forget your vest."

"Never."

* * *

"That won't be necessary."

Don hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. It begins. He had planned the whole thing long days, but now he felt as if butterflies would have been dancing in his stomach. He was constantly thinking about Leo. He was a great and powerful fighter, but facing with the enemy alone to save their Sensei? Risky and crazy. Leo still insisted. What if Raph was right? What if something happens to him? What if…? No, he must concentrate. He can handle things. He has to. There's a mole somewhere and besides, they won't hurt Leo. They won't hurt him.

Fifteen minutes later his body suddenly shuddered. A strange feeling orbited in his veins. Something happened, he was sure. Don didn't know how, he just felt it. His hands were sweaty, his heart pounded fast. Something bad happened. _Dammit!_

His cell phone's loud ringing aroused his attention. He immediately reached for it and answered the call. "Leo?"

"_Hope for that he has no internal bleeding,_" said a voice, full of sarcasm. Before Don would have replied, the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this one is just as confused as the other. Maybe I should write a multi chapter story...

xx


End file.
